


Transmigrated Cannon Fodder Wants to Quietly Withdraw

by Toxotis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cultivation World, Dark Lu Han, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Major Character Death tag since Tao died to transmigrate, Mama Bear Suho, No beta we die like wwx, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Bear Lay, Possessive Lu Han, Tags May Change, Transmigration, Xianxia, kai and chen’s shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxotis/pseuds/Toxotis
Summary: Huang Zitao has nothing against the novel, so he's quite confused when he transmigrated in 《Fighter of the Destiny》 as his favorite character who’s unfortunately destined to die by the end of the novel.What did he do wrong?! He didn't shit-talked the novel and he's definitely not homophobic! Weren’t the black-powder fans and straight male cancers supposed to transmigrate in these kind of novels?!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Transmigrated Cannon Fodder Wants to Quietly Withdraw

**Author's Note:**

> After reading and watching too much danmei and xianxia I decided to write this for my favorite boys ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> Updates will be slow for the first few weeks since i’m still outlining and world building the plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huang Zitao transmigrated into 《Fighter of the Destiny》 as the disciple of the Changsha Zhang Sect.

Huang Zitao was floating and it strangely felt natural. He didn’t know if his eyes are opened or closed, but he knew he’s in the middle of a void.

How cruel! Huang Zitao thought. He died at the age of 21! Huang Zitao can still feel the phantom pain of broken bones and punctured organs from the brutal accident. Huang Zitao just hopes the reckless driver will have a painful death and reincarnate as a hungry ghost.

Huang Zitao still had alot of unfinished business! He haven’t graduated college yet and he didn’t even get the chance of building his sweet grandmother a big house! Huang Zitao is proud of the fact that he’s an extremely filial grandchild. His parents are busy corporate workers so it was his grandmother who looked after him and his older brother when they were young.

Atleast he finished 《Fighter of the Destiny》

Huang Zitao read 《Fighter of the Destiny》 out of sheer curiosity. 《Fighter of the Destiny》 is a cultivation novel with a ridiculous heaven-defying golden finger and a powerful white lotus halo. The MC is a shou and was awfully templated from shoujo anime Mary Sue protagonists, but it still skyrocketed at the top ratings of not only the Danmei category but also the Xianxia category of the web novel site. It even garnered a few audiences from around the globe.

The MC’s name is Lu Han. He was abandoned in a flowing river not long after his birth. An elder from a religious sect found him and took him in. Lu Han turns out to be the 4th Prince of Lu’s Royal bloodline. He grew up innocent and sheltered under the tutelage of the Sect Elder. When he was just merely a tyke, he was afflicted with an incurable disease. The Head Healer estimated that he won’t be able to live past 20. Determined to change his fate, Lu Han ventured out of the sect’s safety abode and went on a journey to find the cure. While traveling, he garnered a lot of attention and obliviously turned every men he met head over heels for his peerless beauty.

He was a painfully naive MCthat can’t see through his potential love interest’s romantic advances for him, perceiving them as a completely friendly and platonic gesture.

For Huang Zitao, 《Fighter of the Destiny》 is a mid-tier xianxia novel. Even though the author has a great writing-style, Huang Zitao still have some problems with the novel. There are plot holes almost everywhere similar to Airplane Shooting Towards the Sky’s 《Proud Immortal Demon Way》. The author is too busy making sure Lu Han clumsily bumped into his countless male leads.

The only reason he gave it 4 out of 5 instead of three is because of that one cannon fodder with the same namesake as him. The cannon fodder appeared in several chapters and died after blocking an assassinated attempt for the MC. It was a bit disappointing but Huang Zitao is amused, atleast the character isn’t some sort of an antagonist.

A holographic screen suddenly glowed before him and a machine-generated voice akin to Google Translate’s seems to resonate from every direction of the void.

[Welcome, valued customer. I am System 0068 of Rebirth Agency. We hope to provide you the best experience. According to your browsing history, you last read 《Fighter of the Destiny》. System 0068 will now transfer your soul to 《Fighter of the Destiny》 as one of the minor characters.]

What the fuck?

Huang Zitao woke up. He felt like he’s having a carsickness. His eyes blurry from the pain of his throbbing headache. He’s laying on something soft, Huang Zitao suspects it’s a bed.

Was he in the hospital? Did he made it out alive?

When his eyes became focused and clear again he was met with a wooden ceiling. Huang Zitao is confused. Aren’t hospital ceilings supposed to be sterile white?

Looking down, he wore a seemingly traditional white sleeping robe. Was it just him or his body became extremely smaller? As if his body shrunk down into a size of a child’s! Looking at his right, there was a beautiful petite man clad in traditional pristine white robes with aquamarine highlights, staring intently at him with a concerned frown.

Huang Zitao sat up and looked around, the room he’s currently in is similar to the action-filled historical dramas he watched.

_Shit. Did I just transmigrated?_

“Tao’er is finally awake. Is there any discomfort?”, the man addressed him too familiarly.

Huang Zitao only shook his head, too overwhelmed to form a coherent word.

Having watched to many donghuas and dramas, Huang Zitao has long resolved that if he ever transmigrated he won't say something stupid along the line of "Are you filming? The crews did a good job!" and giggle like an idiot to make a fool of himself.

At the moment, something dinged and a holographic screen suddenly appeared before his eyes.

[System Loading...]

[World accessed successfully.]

[《Fighter of the Destiny》 System activated.]

_What the fuck is this?! Of all novels! Why this?! A danmei?! Seriously?_

Huang Zitao is neither a notorious black powder fan of the said novel nor a homophobic straight male cancer. He even praised the author’s writing style and didn’t question their plot holes.

[Role bound: Changsha Zhang Sect Core Disciple Huang Zitao. Weapon: N/A Affinity: 【Locked】 Starting points: 25]

Huang Zitao isn’t sure if he could breath in relief or not. He transmigrated into a body of a preteen boy. The character assigned to him is not a villainous cannon fodder and has the same name as him which unfortunately died blocking a poisonous shot for the MC.

[As the plot progresses, missions will be given. Points will be rewarded upon the completion the mission, however failure to complete the mission will result to deduction of points. Ensure the given points won’t fall below zero, otherwise System 0068 will dole out punishment.]

_Fuck._

“Water?”, the petite man politely offered.

“Yes, please.”, he replied, wincing internally as his voice came out hoarser than he expected.

A holographic screen appeared above the man’shead.

[Jin Junmian. Sect Elder of Changsha Zhang Sect. Affinity: Water Weapon: Shuise sword.]

Oh. The original goods’ overly doting ~~mother~~ master.

“Here.”

The elder patted his hair affectionately as soon as Huang Zitao took the offered cup of water.

“This master already told you that you need not haste to form a golden core.”

Huang Zitao didn’t answer and merely looked down at his hands wrapped around the cup of water on his lap. The transmigrated man can hear the elder sigh audibly.

Huang Zitao felt sorry for the immortal cultivator. Jin Junmian sees the original goods as his own son. The immortal cultivator found the boy the same way the sect elder found the protagonist when he was no more than a month old in a basket, swaddled in a single layer of gauzy fabric, floating by the section of the Huang river where Peach blossom trees grew in abundance on both sides of the river’s banks. He was unhealthily pale and seems to be on the brink of dying from starvation. Heartbroken from the infant’s miserable state, Jin Junmian took the boy home with him in Changsha Zhang Sect. Jin Junmian loved the boy so much that when Huang Zitao died, he went into a seclusion and the sect closed off from public for several decades.

Huang Zitao made up his mind! He’ll stay away from the main—

[Warning, failure to participate from 《Fighter of the Destiny》’s storyline will have this System dole out punishment.]

_What kind of punishment?_

[This System will have to eject you back into the original world.]

_But I’m dead in the original world._

[Precisely.]

Huang Zitao winces at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joonmoney’s Chinese name is 金俊綿 (pinyin: Jīn Jùnmián)
> 
> Go easy on me since i’m not chinese native (＞人＜;)
> 
> edited: 20/11/30


End file.
